The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device and a method of operating the same, and an electronic apparatus and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to a solid-state imaging device and a method of operating the same, and an electronic apparatus and a method of operating the same which are capable of holding charge generated by light reception of a photodiode in a holding unit which is constituted by a plurality of electrodes and capable of reliably transmitting the held charge by partially generating a strong electric field by control of turning-on or turning-off for each electrode.
A rolling shutter type device that sequentially reads out photoelectric conversion electrons for each pixel is generally used as a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) type image sensor.
However, in the rolling shutter type device, since there is no temporal simultaneity between timings when imaging is performed in pixels constituting an image, an image obtained by capturing a subject operating at a high speed may be distorted. For this reason, a global shutter (GS) type device has been suggested which simultaneously transmits photoelectrically-converted charge to another holding unit to hold the charge and then sequentially reads out the charge from the holding unit (MEM) (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-103647).